Tour of the Kingdom/Kiss the Girl (The Little Irish Setter Merdog version)
(The next morning outside the castle, Charlie took Sasha and Butch on the tour of the kingdom in a horse-drawn carriage. What baffled Charlie and much to Butch's secret concern mostly was when Sasha leaned over the side of the carriage, and she was looking at the view from underneath the carriage, looking at the horse's feet. Butch chuckled after Charlie started chuckling as they passed by the bridge) Charlie: I guess your daughter got the better by curiosity on horses. Butch: (Chuckling) Well, yes. (Meawhile, the group came out of the water and quietly called out to Spongebob, Patrick, and Squidward) Bess: Hey, guys. Oliver: Did they kiss yet? Spongebob, Patrick, and Squidward: Not yet! (The group could only groan in disappointment. At the plaza during their tour, Sasha looked at everything with a smile while Charlie stood next to her. After the tour ended, Butch noticed a comedy play getting ready to perform and read the title "William Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream." Charlie noticed and bought tickets for them, much to his and Sasha's surprise at first, but then shrugged and agreed to see the show. At the show, they laughed their hearts out at the funny parts. A bit later, Charlie and Sasha were seen dancing together happily while Butch watched with a soft smile. After a while, they headed off in the carriage. Jeremy then flew to the archway they passed and looked at Sasha's group) Jeremy: Did they kiss yet? Faline: (Shakes her head) Not yet, Jeremy. Jeremy: Well, they better hurry. She only has two more sunsets until she's a merdog again. (Later on, the three rode along the countryside as Sasha wanted to pilot the carriage. Charlie shrugged and gave her the reins. When she drove, she drove like a maniac. Charlie and Butch then saw the chasm in front of the carriage and yelped. But Sasha just landed the carriage over the chasm, safely across. Charlie and Butch looked at Sasha as the girl drove more calmly. They sighed as they smiled and chuckled and then enjoyed the ride. That evening, Sasha and Charlie were sitting in a rowboat on the lake. All while Sasha's group and Butch watched to see if anything happened) Thumper: Move over! Bambi: We can't see a thing yet. Oliver: Nothing's happening, guys. Jeremy: Only one day left! Butch: Well, what can we do about it? (Jeremy then had an idea as he spoke) Jeremy: I got it! It just needs a bit of romance, if you know what I mean. (He flew to the rock and perched on it, then began to squawk badly. Everyone cringed, even Sasha and Charlie while he was rowing the boat) Charlie: Geez, it sounds like someone has a dying animal. (Sasha then looked at Jeremy, both giving her an "Okay" signal, making her mutely groan and place her hands on her face) Squidward: I'm surrounded by amateurs! (He then took a small piece of a reed to use as a conducting stick after gathering Spongebob, Patrick, and the various lakeside water creatures like ducks, turtles, crickets, fireflies, otters, fishes, and even birds) Squidward: I better make the mood right. (Then, they used various items as their instruments) Squidward: Percussion. (Patrick and the ducks beat on the hollow wood like drums) Squidward: Strings. (Spongebob and the crickets played the strings) Squidward: Winds. (The turtles played well with their wind instruments) Squidward: (Bowing) Words. (Then, he began to sing) Squidward: There you see her Sitting there across the way She don’t got a lot to say But there’s something about her (The octopus leaned toward Charlie, who looked at Sasha with confusion. Sasha then noticed Squidward and silently gasped) Squidward: And you don’t know why But you’re dying to try You wanna kiss the girl (Quickly, the octopus hid as Charlie turned) Charlie: (Looking around) Did you hear something just now? (Sasha just shrugged as Squidward continued singing with Spongebob, Patrick, and the lakeside creatures joining in) Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, and lakeside creatures: Yes, you want her Look at her, you know you do (Sasha and Charlie looked at each other with a smile) Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, and lakeside creatures: Possible she wants you too There’s one way to ask her It don’t take a word (The others looked with smiles and hope as the two leaned toward each other, face to face. It almost happened, but Charlie leaned back as he rowed. Sasha sighed, putting her hands on her face again) Spongebob, Patrick, and Squidward and lakeside creatures: Not a single word Go on and kiss the girl (Squidward then turned toward the others with a smile) Squidward: Sing with me, now. Everyone, except Sasha and Charlie: Sha la la la la la My, oh my Looks like the boy too shy Ain’t gonna kiss the girl (Sasha just looked frustrated as she looked at Charlie) Everyone, except Sasha and Charlie: Sha la la la la la Ain’t it sad? Ain’t it a shame? Too bad, he’s gonna miss the girl Charlie: Why don't we get to know each other more? (Sasha nods) Charlie: Okay. First question, what's your favorite color? (Sasha points at the water) Charlie: (Guessing) Green? (Sasha shakes her head no) Charlie: Pink? (Sasha shakes her head no again) Charlie: Red? (Spongebob then whispered to him secretly) Spongebob: (Whispering) Blue. Like the ocean. Charlie: Blue? (Sasha nods) Charlie: Wow, blue's my favorite color too. Blue, yeah. (Squidward then began to sing once more as two pelicans opened the drapes to the lagoon and the boat with Sasha and Charlie went through and into the lagoon as fishes began jumping around la-laing) Squidward: Now's your moment Floating in a blue lagoon (The fishes continued jumping around, la-laing) Squidward: Boy, you better do it soon No time will be better She don’t say a word And she won’t say a word Until you kiss the girl (Then, the others joined in the singing again) Everyone, except Sasha and Charlie: Sha la la la la la Don’t be scared You got the mood prepared (Then, the fireflies made the area sparkle) Everyone, except Sasha and Charlie: Go on and kiss the girl Sha la la la la la Don’t stop now Don’t try to hide it now You want to kiss the girl Sha la la la la la Float along Listen to the song (At that point, Bambi and Faline were dancing when Jeremy came down in front of them, singing terribly. Then, they stomped and clamped his mouth shut) Everyone, except Sasha and Charlie: The song says kiss the girl (Then, a few fish friends swam around the boat on their backs as they sprayed water from their mouths like whales) Everyone, except Sasha and Charlie: Sha la la la la The music plays Do what the music says You got to kiss the girl You've got to kiss the girl (As Sasha and Charlie looked at each other passionately, smiling, they slowly leaned forward to each other to kiss and the others looked on excitedly as they smiled) Everyone, except Sasha and Charlie: You wanna kiss the girl You've gotta kiss the girl (Squidward looked on as he grabbed Jeremy's neck and shook him like a British nanny) Everyone, except Sasha and Charlie: Go on and kiss the girl (Just when the two were about to kiss, the boat somehow tipped over, making the two fall into the water, much to everyone's shock and disappointment. Once at shore, Sasha and Charlie helped each other up) Charlie: Hey, are you okay? (Sasha nods. Nearby, Roscoe and Desoto quietly laughed wickedly, high-fiving each other. In her lair, Belladonna watched on in amusement at her merdogs' triumph) Belladonna: Good work, boys. That was a close one. (Glaring) Too close! That tramp's better than I thought! (The evil merdog then swam over to the cupboard and got out both a potion vial and a glass sphere with a butterfly inside, then floated to her cauldron) Belladonna: At this rate, she’ll be kissing him by sunset for sure. Well, it’s time Belladonna took matters into her own hands! (She then threw the glass sphere and potion into the cauldron, then held out the necklace containing Sasha's voice) Belladonna: Butch and Annabelle's daughter and niece will be mine! And then, I'll make them writhe! They shall wiggle like a worm on a hook! (She then laughed wickedly as she transformed into a land dog with her voice changing to Sasha's. Later, that evening at the surface, Charlie, in his civilian clothes, played his flute as he stood on a balcony, overlooking the sea. He stopped playing and sighed as Rover came to him) Rover: You know, you may not understand this, but this is far better than any dream girl, one of flesh and blood, one warm and caring, and right before your eyes. (He then left. The land dog prince thought about what he said, then looked at Sasha at his balcony, brushing herself while mutely laughing with Butch, unaware that he saw her. He paused, frowned, and tossed his instrument into the ocean. He was about to leave when he heard singing. He turned to the beach's direction and was surprised as he saw a mysterious-looking female land dog walking along the shore. From the way she sang, she sounded familiar to Charlie. She was wearing a familiar necklace Belladonna had while the land dog prince wondered. Before he could think, the voice had entered his mind and he went into a trance. Charlie was now under the female land dog's spell) Coming up: Sasha's group discover that Charlie is immediately getting married to another female land dog named Zsa Zsa Labrador, and Sasha becomes heartbroken, completely unaware that Zsa Zsa is actually a certain sea witch dog in disguise. Later, while the wedding ship already left, Butch comforts Sasha. Then later, they discover Belladonna's true evil plans and disguise from the snooping Jeremy and decide to stop the wedding between Charlie and Zsa Zsa from coming true before the third sunset arrives. Category:Fan Fiction